I Can Be a Firefighter! Credits
Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Ending Credits Executive Producers Sheryl Stamps Leach Kahhy o,Rourke Parker Denies DeShazer Directors Bruce Deck Jim Rowley Writers Mark S.Bernthal Stephen White Production Designer Jess Nelson Production producer Jeff Gittle Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker Music Designer Bob Singleton Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. Associate Directors Eric Norberg Heather Smith Performance Director: Penny Wilson Original barney baby bop bj costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates Cast: Voice of Barney: Bob West Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks Shawn: John David Bennett, II Tosha: Hope Cervantes Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen Kathy: Lauren King Juan: Michael Krost Carlos: Corey Lopez Min: Pia Manalo Julie: Susannah Wetzel Firefighter Frank: Frank Crim Chief the Dog: Hudley Associate Director Eric Norberg Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning Lighting Designer: Steven Brill Editor: McKee Smith Audio Director: David M. Booth Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove Video Randy Patrick Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine Boom Operators: James Johnson, David Smith Lighting Director: Casey Cook Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis Key Grip: Buz Cannon Grip/Electric: James Edwards Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton Set Dresser: Aggie Davis Brooks Draftsperson: Christopher McCray Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan Props/Special Effects: David Cobb Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Slette Swing Crew: Carmello Gonzales Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagonhurst Costume Technician: D.J. Segler Costume Sewing: Natale Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes Make-Up Designer: Jeanie L'Diorio Hair Stylist: Debra Haefel Haefling Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N. Blevins, Janet Bush, Kristen Schaffner Field Producer: Sandy Jantzen Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff Post Production Audio: Denice Crowell, Craig Chastain Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle Production Secretary: Austin Gray Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss Production Assistant: Joel Zoch Barney Music Department: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith, Ethel Wadsworth For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Keith Davenport, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Special Thanks to the Plano, TX Fire Department and Animal Trackers Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Calahan Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach Barney and Friends - I Can Be a Firefighter! Copyright © 1995 • Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:Barney and Friends Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:"Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were Originally Devloped by